


[Vid] The Pirate Song

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [13]
Category: Crusoe (TV)
Genre: Desert Island, Embedded Video, Escapade, Fanvids, M/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: Stranded, but never alone.





	[Vid] The Pirate Song

**Author's Note:**

> Completed January 2010; premiered at Escapade 2010.

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/pirate/piratesong_crusoe_flummery.divx) (35 MB, divx) 


End file.
